


Results May Vary

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: The Force Provides to the Faithful [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fix-It, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mandalore, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Jedi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Kyrs'taad has been defeated bringing stability to the Mandalorian sector. With peace in Mandalore, however, comes the ever-present thought of Mandalorian expansion. Sometimes, as with Tatooine, the expansion is by force. Sometimes, as with Ryloth, the locals decide that on their own that being Mandalorian is better than what they have. Sometimes, as with Zygerria, it is an unpleasantly confusing mixture of both.The young Jorad'lor Kryze wants it to stop, and she travels to Mandalore with her Jedi protectors, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan, Bruck Chun. With them, Master Jinn's former master, Master Yan Dooku and his current Padawan, Komari Vosa, travel, their orders not to protect the young Duchess but to investigate the rumored "Jedi" Temple on Mandalore.What they find is going to be far more than they expected.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Shmi Skywalker
Series: The Force Provides to the Faithful [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597120
Comments: 133
Kudos: 661





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247679) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



Jedi Master Xanatos Du Crion does not fear the arrival of his former Master and Grandmaster. He is simply nervous. It has been over a decade since he last saw either of them.

Xanatos had been separated from his then Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, on a mission. They were supposed to be tracking slavers, but it was the remainder of _Kyrs'taad_. Xanatos had taken a nasty fall right into some sort of spice. He had barely been alive when Master Ben had found him; Master Arla had been forced to keep him in a medical coma for nearly six months. Afterwards, there had been years of therapy and mental Force-healing to heal him. She and Master Ben and Master Shmi - then Padawan Shmi - had been so patient and so calm with him.

Even when he was close to Falling, even when he got to the point where Coruscant would have removed him from the Order, they simply took a break and reevaluated their method. Of course, their patience is not to say he has ever been coddled while on Mandalore. Oh, no, never here.

Part of Xanatos' issues stem from the fact that, for a lack of a better term, he was spoiled by Qui-Gon. He was unused to being held accountable for his actions. He was unused to not being the best in his classes. He was unused to having standards set to his abilities, not simply being told, "This is the Temple standard for your age; you met it, so you can relax." 

He had been humiliated to find out that he had to wear the cream tunics of an Initiate, until he learned how much he had to learn, especially in mental Force techniques. Still, he had been relieved to find out his other lessons would not all be held back to that level, relieved that he was only an Initiate for a year. It was humbling still to wear the tan tunics of a Junior Learner, humbling to see just where he really stood amongst his peers without the coddling of Master Qui-Gon telling him he was the best. 

Master Ben never told him he was the best; he told Xanatos he could be the best, but only if he worked for it. He told Xanatos he was proud of him whenever the not-so-young Padawan mastered some skill or another, earned each new bead or learned some new thing that even the younglings here know. 

  
Xanatos truly felt that he had earned his status as a Senior Learner here. He had felt like a fraud when the Coruscanti High Council had given him the title after his examinations, felt he could not have learned enough. When he earned his final brown bead and the brown belt, however, he knew he had earned each one. When he donned his brown robes for the first time with the cream belt, when he kneeled before the entire Mandalorian Order and reswore himself to their faith, he felt right, felt like he belonged.

  
It had taken three years from that point for Xanatos to earn his Knighthood. It took him six years in total from his arrival on Mandalore. It took almost as long as it took for one to earn their Knighthood from the point of being taken as a Padawan on Coruscant. Before, Xanatos would have been angry if anyone had told him it would take him so long; then, however, he felt only pride at how much he had learned.

  
Two years later, he had earned his own Mastery when he discovered a way to use Force-imbued crystals in agricultural droids to help make the land capable of supporting cover crops. It is less than he had hoped to achieve, but it is helping them heal and reclaim so much more land. It means Force Nulls do not have to wait for a Force Sensitive to plant the first cover crop for them, that people have more control over reclaiming their own land. 

It means Xanatos Du Crion is not his father.

~*~

Sheev Nasaade is a Mandalorian Jedi Knight, and if he wants to fret over the two babies of his lineage, he has changed enough diapers and healed enough split lips to know exactly what kind of trouble Sabine and Obi-Wan Fett are capable of creating and discovering. He is not going to let his _Mand'alor_ 's children Shadow Walk onto the landing pad and get crushed, nor is he going to let them decide that it is in the best interest of everyone to simply attack the young Jorad'lor Kryze immediately. Honestly, those two are more Mando than Jedi on the best of days. Of course, that statement is hypocritical coming from the Knight wearing a T-visor. 

Sheev wears a brown kute with a sleeveless brown tunic over it. His utility belt, not an obi, holds his tunic closed. His armor is all a deep royal blue. He wears a flex-chest plate, shoulder pauldrons, upper and lower vambraces, _shuk'orok_ \- crushgauntlets - and greaveboots with knee pads. 

On his left shoulder pauldron, he wears the symbol of the Jedi Order in bright red, as well as on the inner wrist of his right lower vambrace. His _Mand'alor's_ mark, the Mythosaur in a deep jade green, is on his left breast and the out side of his vambrace, so when he places his fist to his chest, he places none over his _Mand'alor_. Every plate is outlined in purple, including around his T-visor; he mourns not the death of anyone but the loss of his family, of his old home Naboo. He mourns that the last time he saw them, it was the night the night he stole a ship and set course for Mandalore. He mourns that they disowned him when he was twelve, as soon as they learned he was training to be a Jedi. But there is also teal for healing, which borders the purple. It confuses many because Sheev is a Sentinel, not a Healer-Knight, but Master Arla understands: he grieves his losses, but he does not let them define him. He grieves, but does not let the wounds fester.

He hopes that he can slowly paint the stripe wider and the purple thinner. Xani'vod has said that when he manages to that honestly, he is almost certain Sheev will have earned his Mastery.

~*~

Obi-Wan tries to school his face into Xanatos says is Coruscanti-Jedi-standard placidity, but he is almost certain he looks bored and displeased instead. Well, at least his face is not a liar, he supposes. To be blunt, he is hot and sweaty and would much prefer being with _Shmi'buir_ and _Jan'buir_ inside discussing the reinforcing of Ryloth's security against the Niktos or the restructuring of Zygerria and the rehabilitation of its former slaves than out here waiting on some random Core-raised aristocrat who wanted to commit genocide of their people.

Oh, Satine Kryze can say what she wants about turning a new leaf in Mandalorian history, but to turn warriors into pacifists is to kill them. To change the _Resol'nare_ is to alter the very fabric of their culture; it is to kill them in the worst of ways: leaving their bodies alive but removing their souls. And what of those the growing Mandalorian sector has freed? The Republic cares nothing for slavery in the Outer Rim, except for how much it drops the prices of their tenth unneeded pair of shoes.

A flash of anger runs through Obi-Wan. The disgrace wants to bind them to the Republic, to that inefficient, gluttonous mass. He has never met Satine Kryze, but he already hates her.

~*~

Sabine holds herself very tall and very proud and tries not to finger her _kad'au_ too much. Their backs are to the sun, meaning they are not forced to squint, and she makes no effort to hide her impolite desire to be elsewhere. If the little would-be tyrant wanted a warm-welcome, she should have tried the Senate floor. 

She does not fiddle with her braid, which, like Obi-Wan's and the others who are Learners of a single Master, is behind her right ear, while those who learn in the classes under all Masters grow theirs behind their left ears. Its brown beads are only slightly lighter than her nearly-black hair, whereas they are a stark contrast to _Obi'vod's_ red hair. His hair is otherwise cut like _Jan'buir's_ , shaved down on the sides and back but longer on top; it is a common style among Mandos. Sabine, on the other hand, favors _Shmi'buir's_ style, which is long and worn in intricately braided buns. It is not a typical Mando style, but Sheev says their styling is reminicent of the Queens of Naboo, if more practical. 

She feels Obi-Wan's anger and does not even try to soothe him. He feels nothing she herself does not feel towards the unworthy, _darmanda_ Duchess. She prays to the _ka'ra_ above that _Jan'buir_ , that her _Mand'alor_ chooses to strip her of the title, but Kryze is the lesser of her concerns.

Coruscanti Jedi are escorting her to Mandalore, and Sabine is more worried about them. She only hopes Xanatos' history is helpful rather than hurtful. They are taking a large risk by having him be one of those to greet his former Master after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all!
> 
> Just so we're clear, Cin Vhetin will continue to be updated, but much more slowly. My muses decided that a decade skip is a good thing, and I'm not arguing with them. But, this chapter hopefully gives you a hint of some of the plot-points I was hoping to cover in Cin Vhetin. Oh, well. I'm just the author.
> 
> I'm going to try out some code phoenixdaisy gave me in the next chapter because I suspect it will be heavy in Mando'a. 
> 
> Um, things are going to be awkward for a while if you like Satine. Just a word of warning. Also, we're going to see some interactions with Jedi from Coruscant, and they will not be entirely friendly.


	2. Chapter 2

Qui-Gon does not believe his eyes, but he does believe the Force. Xanatos, his Xani, is standing in front of him. He wraps his strong arms around Xani's no longer nearly-too-thin waist and asks, "How?"

Xani returns the hug just as fiercly as says, "The Mandos, not Death Watch, the True Mandalorians, rescued me from the spice. I was in bad shape, Master Qui. My mind, it was, Master Arla had to sever our bond in order to keep me from losing myself in it." His usual eloquence is lost now, likely due to both the presence of Qui-Gon and his lack of memory for the first two or three months he was on Mandalore. "I really do not remember much, but she should be able to tell you everything."

Qui-Gon nods, knowing he is going to ask for every record in triplicate. His boy, his Xani, is alive and safe... and a Master. "I missed your Knighting."

"Yes. I earned it about four years ago."

"Why didn't you come home then?"

"We did not need more political issues because we were at that point beginning our resettlement and rehabilitation of the former Zygerrian slaves. I will happily explain more later, but, Master Qui, we are being unforgivably rude."

"Wha- oh, yes. I suppose introductions are in order."

"Indeed," Xani surprisingly turns towards the young teenlings with a bow, and says, " _Gar Ijaat'e_ , if I may introduce Jedi Masters Yan Dooku and Qui-Gon Jinn, their Padawans, Komari Vosa and -"

"Bruck Chun."

"Bruck Chun, and Miss Satine Kryze, the Duchess of Mandalore."

Qui-Gon is taken back by the rudeness of the introduction given to Duchess Kryze, but he keeps silent as Xani continues his introduction. "Masters, Padawans, Miss, I humbly introduce to you the Honorable Children of the Mandalor, Obi-Wan, Padawan Learner of Jedi Master Ben Nasaade, the _Be'Mando'ade Cabur_ , and Sabine, Padawan Learner of Jedi Master Shmi Fett, the _Be'Mand'alor Riddur_." He gestures briefly to himself, "I am Jedi Master Xanatos Du Crion," he indicates the young red-haired man beside him, "This is Sir Sheev Nasaade, former Padawan of Master Arla Nasaade, the _Be'Baar'ur'e Alor_."

The red-hair man bows, his right fist to his heart. The two Padawas do not bow, but they press their fists to their hearts and nod, " _Ollarom_ , esteemed Jedi." They glance at the young noblewoman, and the Princess crinkles her nose while the Prince forces out, " _Su cuy'gar_ , Miss Kryze."

Satine takes offence at the formal yet not-quite-polite greeting. She aims to return the favor, extending her hand halfway and saying, "Well met, Mist-"

The Knight, Sir Nasaade interupts, "I would advise you treat _Val Ijaat'e_ with respect, Miss Kryze. The King is displeased with you already; it is unwise to add to that displeasure, especially by insulting his children."

"And may the Force and the _Ka'ra_ shine upon you if Padawan Ventress catches you insulting either," Xani adds.

Duchess Kryze blushes, the red splotches badly discoloring her pale face. She curtsies then, which is still not the polite greeting amongst Mandalorians, "A pleasure to meet you, Your Highnesses."

They are not impressed. 

Qui-Gon only hopes he is not forced to watch them kill her. 

~*~

"Can either of you Shadow Walk?" Princess Sabine asks the Padawans politely.

Yan answers, "I am afraid none of us have that ability, _Gar Ijaat_."

She raises an incredulous eyebrow, and Xanatos answers her unasked question, "It is amongst the many skills culled and restricted after the Ruusaan Reformation, Sab'ika."

She and her brother shake their heads at the foolishness.

"Very well," she says. "I shall take Master Dooku and Padawan Vosa, if you do not mind taking Master Jinn and Padawan Chun, Obi'vod?"

"Of course not, Sab'vod. Xan'vod, you should take Miss Kryze, otherwise, she may end up in the deserts outside of Sundari."

Sir Nasaade clearly does not take that as an insult to his abilities. Rather it seems to be a compliment to his loyalty. Yan takes note of that loyalty. It could be dangerous later.

~*~

Bruck watches these strange Jedi with fascination. They have power, real power, in the Force and in life. Two of those before him are royalty, their mother is a Jedi Master and the Queen of Mandalore; one of their teachers is the Shield of the Mandalorians, has as much authority as the Queen. The Knight was taught the Leader of Healers, by their Surgeon General. From the way Master Du Crion and Sir Nasaade have interacted with the two royals, Bruck can tell they are familiar, fond. 

Prince Obi-Wan is smaller than Bruck, but when Bruck takes his arm as instructed, he can feel strong, hard muscles through the silk. He tells them, "Just step with me," and suddenly for just a second, they are nowhere yet everywhere, and then are standing in front of the Palace of Keldabe, a Palace Guard two inches from Bruck's face.

~*~

Komari Vosa wants to hug Xanatos and never let go. She also wants to smack him into next week for letting her think he was dead for a decade. Given the power she can feel rolling off of the two royal Padawans, she thinks someone here could teach her how to do so. She smiles at the Princess, and she gets a mischeivious grin in return. Finding someone to teach her may not be so difficult after all. Now, she only has to get Master Yan to agree...

~*~

Satine Kryze is terrified. Her every instinct is telling her to run. She wants to get back on board the ship and fly back to Coruscant. She can not, however.

She has nobody on Coruscant any longer, and the _Mand'alor_ is certain to strip her of her title if she leaves. Without it, she has nothing. Every property and account her family has ever had is not tied to the Kryze family but to the title of _Jorad'lor_. She has to make the _Mand'alor_ see reason, but she can not press too hard, or she will end up exiled and starving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little short, but it needed to be written, so we can get to the actual meeting of Jango and the others. 
> 
> I'm still on mobile, so editing and translating is rough. I may have missed a few words or phrases, so tell me if I did.
> 
> Mando'a Translations:  
> Gar ijaat/ijaat'e - Your honor(s); I wanted an equivalent to "Your Highness," but "Gar Laamyc" does not really sound right, and I also felt that "Your honor" better suits Mandalorian culture. 
> 
> *This also seems like a good place to point out that while I recognize Mandalorian culture does not work in the ways I am using it, I'm going to keep fleshing out the monarchy/aristocracy/etc. Also, please keep in mind that titles such as "Prince" and "Princess" are only vague translations in Basic, so they are not /entirely/ accurate.
> 
> Be'Mando'ade Cabur - Shield of Mandalorians
> 
> Be'Mand'alor Riddur - lit. Spouse of the Mand'alor; basically Queen/Prince Consort; if the Mand'alor dies before their children are of age, the Riddur would take over until they are old enough to rule, at which point the Riddur's title would be Be'Mand'alor Buir - the Mand'alor's Parent.
> 
> Be'Baar'ur'e Alor - the Leader of Healers; essentially the Surgeon General
> 
> Ollarom - Welcome
> 
> Su cuy'gar - lit. You're alive; standard greeting, "Hello"
> 
> Ka'ra - stars; ancient Mandalorian myth, ruling council of fallen kings
> 
> One day, I will get back to my computer and be able to make the translations into hovertext, but today is not that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Jango is on-edge enough without his Jedi adding to it, but there is nothing he can do. Truly, all he can do is try to get through this meeting without a _kad'au_ being drawn. It seems less likely they will manage it the more he studies the little group. Proper etiquette, which they should all know, would be for them to line up single-file directly in front of his throne and wait to be introduced before stepping forward and making their greetings to him. The Padawans would be allowed to stand to the side and slightly behind their Masters, as the eldest Master's Padawan has done, but the five should not be in an off-center horizontal line all in front of him as they are. 

Xanatos takes the duty of announcing their visitors as he is the one most familiar with them. " _Ner Mand'alor_ , may I present to you Jedi Master Yan Dooku and his Padawan, Komari Vosa."

The two Jedi - the two who are actually in front of Jango's throne, as they should be - step forward and bow. 

" _Ollarom at Manda'yaim_ ," Jango greets.

Master Dooku replies, " _Vor entye, Mand'alor_."

"I understand you are here to investigate our Jedi Temple?"

"Yes, _Mand'alor_. We ask your permission to begin the preliminary review of the Temple here on Mandalore."

Jango pauses for a moment, although he already knows he will approve this initial investigation. "What are the goals and potential outcomes of this review, Master Jedi?"

"Our mandate is simply to create a brief summary of the Temple, including but not limited to information on curriculum, enrollment, missions, and organization, _Mand'alor_. As for outcomes, the Jedi High Council informed my Padawan and me only that this mission is to determine the basic information of the Temple here, and, depending upon what is discovered, further decisions will be made. I apologize for the lack of clarity in what information I am able to provide."

Jango sighs. He expected as much, but he had hoped for more. "Very well. If you wish, Sir Nasaade can give you a brief tour of the Temple and show you to your rooms. Lunch is in an hour and a half, and my family and I would be delighted to have you as guests."

Master Dooku and Padawan Vosa bow, "It is our honor to accept, _Mand'alor."_

Then Sheev Shadow Walks to their side. They each take an arm, and he steps forward again, the trio disappearing out of the Throne Room. Every time someone does that, Jango is grateful they were able to figure out the placement of the crystals, so nobody with ill-intent against Jango or his family could Shadow Walk into the Palace. The Temple has the same protections, and Jango honestly can not wait until he gets to hear the description of them. He imagines it will be something along the lines of "gaudy display of wealth and power" and "obvious display of lack of humility."

Xanatos ends his fun by continuing with his duties, _"Ner Mand'alor_ , may I present to you Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his Padawan Bruck Chun."

The pair have to shuffle forward and across a bit, rather than simply stepping forward a few steps. They bow, but, for all the movements are identical, they are less respectful in their actions than the other duo.

 _"Ollarom at Manda'yaim_ ," he greets.

"Thank you, _Mand'alor_ ," the Jedi Master replies.

"It is my understanding that your business here was to ensure the safe arrival of Miss Kryze."

Jinn blisters a bit at Jango's denial of the Kryze girl's title. He attempts to catch himself, "Indeed, yes, Mand'alor. We were charged with Duchess Kryze's safety by the Senate."

"As your duty is complete, I imagine you wish to return to your own Temple soon. After all, your masters likely have other, more urgent assignments for you to complete. I invite you to stay for lunch with my family and I. Your ship will be prepared during that time, so you can leave at once."

"Respectfully, _Mand'alor_ , we must beg your allowance to stay longer," Jinn says.

"Surely you do not fear for Miss Kryze here, amongst here own people?" Jango tries to sound offended at the implication. In all honesty, the fact that neither of his children saw fit to dump her in the desert is nothing short of a miracle.

"No, _Mand'alor_ ," Jinn hastily - and badly - lies. "It is simply that we all came aboard the same ship. Master Dooku and Padawan Vosa will certainly need more than an afternoon to conduct their research. It would not be proper for us to abandon them or to impose upon you a request for a ship." 

Jango knows, however, just how much the Republic actually would like to get its hands on a Mando starship. For the past decade, MandalMotors has been completely out-performing the Corellian ships, thanks largely to the crystals in the hyperdrives. _Ka'ra_ , he loves Shmi's ingenuity, loves that she figured out how to make that work. 

He takes a long moment to consider, before he gives up and speaks to Ben internally over the comms, _"Do you think he will cause too much trouble, vod?"_

 _"Yes, but I do not think we can reasonably deny his request."_ Ben takes a deep breath, _"We will need to watch Padawan Chun closer than Master Jinn. The man has a habit of sending his Padawan's to do his investigations."_

Jango considers that, _"Do you suppose it would help to send Xani in Padawan Chun's direction? After all, they are brothers, and I imagine there is much Xani could teach him. Unless you think it unwise to share our Temple's knowledge just yet?"_ Jango will be honest with himself: he often forgets that his Jedi are more powerful than those of the Core. He will also be honest that, when he remembers it, it is a source of great pride.

 _"It would, although I also imagine Master Jinn will be eager to reunite with his former Padawan."_ This moment is where Ben would normally stroke his beard, but, through some great feat of the Force, he stays rigidly at attention, _"We could introduce Padawan Ventress to Padawan Chun. Master Jinn will likely have few qualms since Master Narec is only Mando by accident. Teaching will likely help strengthen the skills and cement the understanding which is keeping Padawan Ventress from becoming a Senior Learner."_

 _"Assaj, really?"_ Jango asks. He loves Assaj, he does, and not just because he knows how protective she is of Sabine and Obi-Wan. He just thinks she is likely to be a better warrior than a teacher. 

_"Do you have a better suggestion?"_ Ben takes his silence as a negative. Still, he adds, _"We can figure the details out later, ner vod."_

He switches back to the external comm, "You may stay, Jedi, but be warned. Kryze has been brought to Mandalore safely, so your mandate is fulfilled. You have no further duties to complete here, and, as such, you are here only as guests. You have neither authority nor permission to act upon the will of any other group, including your Jedi Order, the Senate, or the Republic as a whole. Your behavior ought to reflect these facts."

"Yes, _Mand'alor_ ," Master Jinn says. He and Padawan Chun bow.

 _"Jate_. Master Du Crion, give Master Jinn and Padawan Chun a tour of the Temple and find rooms for them."

Xani bows and sends a wave of gratitude to Jango. Yes, he had issues with Jinn, and, yes, Ben is now his _Baji'buir,_ but that does not mean he has not missed the older man. "Of course, _ner Mand'alor_." He walks normally to stand in between Master Jinn and Padawan Chun. He bows to Jango before taking a step forward, and the trio are gone. 

Only one remains.

Obi-Wan and Sabine both step forward. They speak together in that strange, completely in-unison way which means they are relying on more than the Force, " _Buir, cuun Mand'alor_ , we present to you Satine, daughter of Clan Kryze and chosen heir of the late _Jorad'lor_ Adonis Kryze."

 _"Ollarom at Manda'yaim, Kryze."_ He metaphorically slaps her in the face by keeping his helmet on in front of her, but he doubts she recognizes the insult.

 _"Vor entye, Mand'alor,"_ Kryze says, curtsying. 

Jango is not certain what is the greater insult: if she purposefully left off _"ner,"_ purposefully did not claim him as her King, or if she honestly knows so little of their people that she knows not to include it. He waves off the Leader of Ceremonies and Customs, who was prepared to remove the young Duchess for her disrespect either way. 

"You have never been to Mandalore before this trip, have you, Miss Kryze?" he asks in Basic, an insult to any true Mandalorian.

"No, sir," she replies, seemingly unaware of the slight.

"It shows." That insult she recognizes, if Jango judges by the coloring of her cheeks. He holds up his hand to keep her silent. "You have never been to our world before, yet you claim to know exactly how to fix it. Is that right?"

"We-"

"Is it yes or no?" he demands firmly.

She hesitates, then quietly says, "Yes."

At least she knows better than to lie to him. "It is good you admitted it, Miss Kryze. The penalty for lying to your Mand'alor at Court is quite severe." For an adult Mando, if Kryze could be considered a Mando, the minimum sentence is six months labor in the fields. For someone as delicate as she looks, it would probably kill her. Although she is annoying, Jango does not want Satine Kryze dead. He moves forward with the conversation, "I am going to give your intelligence credit and believe you already understand that I will not be affirming your appointment as _Jorad'lor."_

She looks offended. Apparently, Jango gave her too much credit. Oh, well, things such as that do happen. "To be honest, Miss Kryze, for all that you are a member of an Old Clan, you are not truly Mandalorian. But I will give you a chance to become Mandalorian, a chance to earn your title of _Jorad'lor_."

"What is it?" she asks dubiously, tacking on a late, _"Mand'alor_."

"We have many integration programs here, Miss Kryze, just as our ancestors did. If you complete one of the stricter models, a three-year education program and a year of supervised work, then I will consider if you are of the proper mindset to be the _Jorad'lor_."

"You want to brainwash me? My options are what: be brainwashed or leave?"

"It is not brainwashing. Miss Kryze, I do not know how you expect to be the Voice of the People when you do not even know our tongue. You need time to learn about our people, our way of life, before you can begin to expect to lead them. I am offering you education, studies which would cost you over a hundred thousand credits in the Republic and of a higher quality than what they would offer.

"But you are partially correct. If you do not agree to the program, then you will be exiled from Mandalore, by force if necessary. I will give you until the end of lunch to make your decision.

" _Obi'ka, Sabi'ka,_ kindly show Miss Kryze to her rooms. Then I believe the two of you are supposed to be helping with the unbelted Iniates' _kad'au_ class?"

His children bow and leave, perhaps gripping Kryze a little roughly. He would speak with them later. For now, Jango removes his helmet and scrubs his eyes. He has a feeling he is going to have to abide by such formalities much more from now on, and he is not looking forward to it.

Sometimes, he thinks they should have stayed on the little farm Ben, Arla, and Shmi had, that they should have ran a Healing House and let that be all. But he would have hated himself for abandoning his people, and he can not say that any of them would have survived the fallout of whatever happened.

Shmi plops herself into his lap and wraps him in her arms. Ka'ra, here he is a King, whining over having to follow some etiquette rules when his wife had survived life as a slave. How she can stand him, much less love him, he does not know. She kisses him deeply, and though he does not know how she can love him, he is thankful that she does.

~*~

Yan looks at the rooms he and Komari have been granted during their stay with an assessing but uncritical eye. The room is tasteful, elegant without decadence. It is true sophistication, not a gaudy fascimile paid for with excessive credits in the hopes of buying 

The ceilings have thick, richly dyed fabrics draping over them, and multi-colored strands of beads, some of which feel Force-imbued, and carved Japur roots. The walls are covered with thick, intricately woven tapestries, and the windows are a beautiul stained glass. 

Yan sits down on one of the wing-backed chairs, motioning for Komari and Sir Naasade to do the same.

"Master Dooku?" the young Knight asks.

"You need not be so formal, young one. You may call me Master Yan, if you wish."

"Yes, Master. Will you call me Sheev?"

"If you wish it, Sheev. Now, what did you wish to ask me?" Yan asks him.

"It is a couple of hours until lunch, Master. Would you like for me to order some tea before we do the tour of the Temple? I can answer some of your questions while we drink it, so you have a bit of background for the tour."

Yan considers for a moment. "Yes, I believe that would be nice."

While Sheev puts the order in with the droid, Komari asks, "Would you like me to take dictation, Master?"

It has been years since she has offered to do so. Either this place has impressed upon her a greater sense of fealty, and they truly have not been here long enough for that to happen, or she wants something. He wonders which it is, and he smiles a little at both. "If you are willing, my young apprentice."

"Of course, Master," and, oh, she must really want something.

Sheev sits back down a moment later, and Yan turns his attention to the Knight. "I suppose if we are to begin anywhere, the resources used here are as good as any other place. Pray tell, where does this Temple get its crystals?"

"We use synthetic crystals, Master Yan," Sheev says without any hesitation. "Initiates use synthetic kyber. When Learners achieve Junior status, they are the students in tan tunics, they make a synthetic pontite crystal - or two, if they are well-suited to Jar Kai. Senior Learners make a second crystal, or numbers three and four, again, if they are suited to Jar Kai. Many Knights and our few Masters have felt the calling to create more crystals, which they either add to their blades, or they use as replacements for one or more of their stones. 

"And of course, some Learners need other crystals. Many create small lightdaggers, in addition to their lightsabers."

"I see," Yan says carefully. Synthetic crystals were known for being much more powerful than their natural counterparts, and many claimed such stones were in greater sync with their wielders. Pontite, a subtype of Adegan, is the only natural crystal known to come close to matching the power of synthetic, and he can scarcely imagine the power of synthetic pontite, much less blades with multiple such crystals. 

Coruscant would never allow it.

He needs to see if it would possible for Komari and himself to acquire such a blade.

His Padawan interupts, but he is still too fazed to rebuke her. "Durasteel can not withstand that sort of power," she says matter-of-factly, her question clear but unsaid.

Sheev responds, "We typically use _beskar_ , Padawan Vosa, although some, such as myself, use a bit of phrik."

Yan and Komari both need a moment to recover from that revelation. These Mandalorians - Jedi, Sith, or anything else they may be - carry great power and great wealth with them. Yan knows he has met heads of state who owned less wealth than what this humble Knight carries in his lightsaber alone.

He takes a moment before he asks an unimportant but interesting question, "How does the process for making a synthetic crystal work, if you may tell me?"

~*~

Xanatos does not have an opinion on Master Qui-Gon and young Padawan Chun staying, simply because his thoughts contradict one another at all turns. He is, however, smug when he explains the process of achieving Knighthood.

"So you just earn the beads, and that's it?" Padawan Chun asks inelegantly.

"Not quite, little brother," Xanatos says. Master Ben is his buir, but he figures he has not divorced Qui-Gon, so he should claim the younger Padawan, at least for now. "We do have a Trial of sorts. The Truth Stone, which we call _Be'Meshurok Haat_ , is used to make a sort of Truth Serum. We absolutely can not lie. Before we take our vows, we drink Serum, and when we swear to the Code and the Resol'nare, we must mean it, or else we can not say the words."

"You swear to the what?" Qui-Gon asks, his well-noted tack completely absent.

"The _Resol'nare_ , the Six Actions. They are the foundation of the Mandalorian culture, Master Qui-Gon. You told me about it when we prepared for our mission against the Death Watch hold-outs."

"I did, yes. I simply fail to see why Jedi would swear to something so binding to a single government. We are meant to serve the Galaxy as a whole, Xani," he says, the last sentence dripping unintended condescension. 

"We are Mandalorian Jedi, Master Qui-Gon, and the _Resol'nare_ is as crucial to the former as the Code is to the latter. Arguably, it is more crucial since it remains unchanged, while the Code has gone through several alterations. 

"Also, I would like to point out that we are less bound to our _Mand'alor_ than the Coruscanti Temple is bound to the Senate. Honestly, the only thing he has ever truly asked of us is to provide medical care to our people and to give the excess food we grow to those of our people who need it. And given the amount of _beskar_ alone we use, I would say we are still getting the better end of the bargain.

"And, you are aware this Temple follows the Orthodoxy, aren't you, Master Qui-Gon? You are aware that many Orthodox Jedi swore themselves to certain planets and rulers. In fact, the reason the Order's relationship with the Senate is as it is now is largely because, after the Sith Wars but prior to the Ruusaan Reformation, over seventy percent of Jedi swore themselves to various Republic systems and leaders for lack of a better idea of how to serve the Galaxy," Xanatos says, drawing himself up in height and letting his tone grow sharper by the word. Kriff propriety. Nobody insults his home.

Bruck senses a fight brewing, and he wants to learn from this new Master, so he needs to stop it, or else Master Qui-Gon might ban Bruck from even speaking to him. Forget tact, he needs to get this conversation back to safer ground. "Master Du Crion, you were talking about the Knighting Ceremony," he interrupts. "What happens if one can not swear the oath?" And, yes, that is not the best route to take, but he can hardly think of better with all of the anger rolling around the room.

"Well, largely it depends on which part they can not swear. If they can swear the _Resol'nare_ , then they are simply no longer Jedi. A few people have done so, but we are usually able to mark who those will be early on in their training. Most of them do not progress past graduating the Initate level, which is our minimum standard of safety for Force Sensitives," Xanatos explains kindly, calmly. There is no need to yell at a teenling when they are trying to smoothe things over, after all. "If they can swear neither, we ban them from the system and keep an eye out, but as they have done nothing illegal, we can not do more. We have never had anyone be capable of swearing to the Code but not the Resol'nare, though, so I am unaware of what that protocol would be."

Bruck nods, then asks, "So how does this "not all Learners have Masters" thing work, then Master Du Crion?"

"You can call me Master Xanatos or even Master Xani, little brother, and it is actually quite simple..." Xanatos starts explaining happily. 

~*~

Sabine tells Kryze, "The classes you must take during the first quarter are _Mando'a_ , culture and etiquette, geography, music, and physical education, including combat training."

"I am a pacifist. I will not learn to fight," she says haughtily. "Violence is barbaric."

Obi-Wan does not roll his eyes at the blonde girl, but it is a close call. "I suppose you include your Jedi protectors in that barbarianism?"

"Excuse me?"

"The Jedi are trained in combat from the time they are old enough to walk. Coruscant even has a crechemaster dedicated solely to the combat instructor of those under the age of six standard years. So if violence is barbaric, then you must include the Jedi in this statement."

Sabine adds, "And if you are so against learning even how to defend yourself, you are not only only severely entitled by accepting protection provided by others, you are hypocritical in expecting them to defend you."

Satine sputters, angry and unsure of how to voice her frustrations.

"Look," Sabine relents a touch, "nobody is going to try to turn you into a warrior."

Obi-Wan agrees, "But one of the Six Acts is self-defense, and you need to learn at least that much."

"I understand," she says hesitantly, which is not agreement but is a large improvement on her constant arguing. "Forgive me, but five classes seems rather light. I was told Mandalorians typically study about fourteen classes each term, as not only are the classes usually kept to a maximum of thirty minutes, but classes such as grammar, literature, and poetry are usually separated."

Obi-Wan answers, "You are correct, but that system is used for those who are already capable of speaking and reading _Mando'a_."

Unhelpfully, Sabine adds, "The curriculum you will be following is a slightly modified version of the one we used from at about three and four standard."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"We will leave you to your thoughts," Obi-Wan says suddenly, having just realized he and Sabine are very nearly late for their class. "Someone should be along to escort you to lunch, but if not, press that button to call for a droid." 

A moment later, Obi-Wan and Sabine are gone, and Satine Kryze is alone in a generic bedroom on a strange world which should be home yet is anything but.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this chapter is the longest I've written since the first one of the first fic! Woo! It also caused me some headache because boy-howdy, writer's block is real.
> 
> Full disclosure: the concept of an integration program is borrowed/stolen from Millberry_5 and their amazing fic "Integration." It's a lot darker (and more non consensual) than this program will be, however. And, in this fic's case, Satine is the only one there under even the slightest bit of force.
> 
> Also, in things I'm being inspired by other for: SWModdy (StarWars prompts and asks on tumblr) has a fic (I read it on tumblr; I don't know if it's on AO3) called "Freedom in Truth" where Obi-Wan is forced by a Sith artifact to only speak the truth for a week, and it inspired the Truth Stone. 
> 
> To expand a bit on education, my inspiration for the curriculum for Mandos (especially the Mando Jettise) is the curriculum over of AmblesideOnline. I think between the Force and Manda that their education would likely be just as religiously influenced, but mostly, I just really like the concepts of narration, shorter lessons, and the emphasis on the arts.  
> Also, Ambleside has their curriculum set to the American standard 36-week school year, but, in this fic at least, Mandos school year-round and fit in an extra term each year, which lets them finish their required courses by adulthood. Their school days, however, are around only four to five hours, though, so their deal isn't exactly /all bad./
> 
> I'm going to try to introduce some of the OCs next chapter or the one after that, especially the reluctantly-Jedi-totally-Mandalorian type. 
> 
> I'm still not capable of handling code (operator error: how did I break it that badly?), so to translate:
> 
> Kad'au - lightsaber  
> Ollarom at Manda'yaim - Welcome to Mandalore  
> Vor entye - lit. I accept debt; thank you  
> Be'Meshurok Haat - lit. The Stone of Truth; this stone is my creation, and it is going to be one of several items of /intriguing/ origin.
> 
> As always, thank y'all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan and Sabine are quick to shower and redress after the lesson. Sabine uses the Force to dry her hair quickly - it's not frivolous; this meeting is _important_. Obi-Wan helps her braid it. They opt for a relatively simple style: a corset braid. The ribbons running through it are tan and dark brown, to coordinate with the colors of Sabine's robes and belt respectively.

The colors and style of their clothes are not quite as "vibrant" as would be expected of two young royals elsewhere. However, the luxurious Concordion silk and the _beskar_ of their boots and vambraces are worth far more than most Families could afford for its members to wear except at the most special of occasions. It is a dichotomy that many outsiders can not reconcile.

~*~

When Ben is nervous, he falls back into formality. It is safe. Regardless of how he feels, if he is unfailingly polite and respectful, then he can say that he did his best.

And he is nervous.

Ben has not seen Qui-Gon Jinn in decades. He has lived far longer without the man than he ever did with him. And it is not that Ben fears Jinn will dislike him or disapprove of him. No, he is not so foolish as to believe Jinn will eye the Mandalorian Temple and its inhabitants with anything more than keen distrust.

Ben worries about what Jinn brings with him. 

He worries about Coruscant sending more and more Jedi to "investigate," perhaps even under the guise of requesting assistance somehow. 

He worries their reports will cause alarm in the Senate, that another Jedi-Mandalorian war is approaching.

He worries this visit will draw the attention of the Sith back on them.

The Force will not take his worries from him, no matter how hard Ben tries to release them, so he falls back on formality. He stands at stiff-backed attention behind his seat and waits for his _Mand'alor_ to enter.

Jango will have a solution, and if not, Shmi certainly will.

~*~

Sheev can tell the Padawan and Master both are interested in the Mando Force-techniques. From what he has heard, Yan Dooku is a well-respected Jedi Master. If they can get him to see their methods favorably, Coruscant is more likely to stay out of their business. He offers, "We accept Learners of all ages and skill-levels here; if you wish it, you would be more than welcome to attend them." 

They make statements about considering it, but the Force tells Sheev that they're going to accept.

~*~

Assaj goes to escort Kryze to the Dining Hall. She promised not to abandon the false-skinned invader in the desert... or the river. Agh.

She just doesn't understand this woman. 

Assaj was born a Witch and was traded into slavery before her first year was complete. She was rescued by _Ky'Buir_ at about age five, but she was never safe. The threat of being enslaved once more was always there. Then, one evening, there was an attack.

The attackers all wore _beskar'gam_ , yet many carried lightsabers, and they weren't fighting each other. 

The attackers wore _beskar'gam_ , and they never aimed at a single slave.

The attackers wore _beskar'gam_ , and they assured them all that they were free.

A grand MedTent was set up in the arena. Healers and Medics ran tests and connected IVs and, most importantly, they removed slave chips. 

All the Healers were dedicated, thorough, but two in particular were rarely off of their feet. They were two human women, both with brown hair and the sharp eyes of fighters. Both carried lightsabers that bumped noisily against their _beskar'gam_.

Assaj was impressed by them. She was comforted by their presence in a way she could not explain. 

Then, she learned that the Healer who treated her so kindly was the wife of the _Mand'alor_ , the Queen of the Mandalorian system. She learned that the Queen was a former slave herself. She learned that the Queen herself fought to liberate the slaves, that the _Mand'alor_ himself fought by her side.

She learned what loyalty meant, and Assaj Ventress gave herself to Mandalore more freely than she ever gave it to the Jedi Order. 

So, yes, she takes Kryze's pacifism personally. It was not peace that freed Assaj, and it is not peace which keeps her free. And anyone who preaches that any form of violence is barbaric is simply ignorant to how the world works.

~*~

Arla has never met any of the Coruscanti Jedi currently on Mandalore. She was too young to have met most of them _before_. Chun and Vosa were dead before she was born, and Jinn was dead before she was brought to the Temple. And while Dooku was certainly alive and well enough to terrorize the Galaxy in her youth, the Force had blessed Arla and her men not to cross paths with him directly. 

To meet them now is... odd.

In the other-past, neither Bruck Chun nor Obi-Wan were yet apprenticed. They were fighting each other, hoping to gain Jinn's attention. Xani had long since Fallen in that other time, and he would take Chun with him in a few short years. And Arla can see how it happened, can see the frustration (not- _yet_ -anger; not- _yet_ -hate) in young Chun. Maybe this time, instead of Xanatos du Crion pushing Bruck Chun over-the-edge, he can be the hand that helps him up.

By this point before, Komari Vosa was ready to Fall as well. She would be leading Bando Gora soon in the other time. Sabine had shown Arla the way Vosa had reacted to their Force-abilities, and she knows Sheev will offer them lessons. She hopes the _Ka'ra_ are shining upon them, that offering the girl a chance to learn is enough to sway her from the temptations of the Dark (and if realizing how much she doesn't know humbles her, as it did with Xanatos, well, it truly is better).

Another who could use a lesson (or a dozen) in humility is Qui-Gon Jinn. His arrogance radiates off of him, and arguably for good reason. He's one of the best Masters in the Jedi Order, one of the best negotiators the Republic has. So he gets away with a fair amount, smarting off to the Council and going off on his own "side quests." 

Here, though, here he will find himself not to be as special. 

Their fighters, Force Sensitive or not, are nearly sixty percent former slaves. These are not people who care about politics, only know that the Jedi claim to help those in need but have rarely raised a hand to help them. These are not people who fight against the idea of capture but would rather die than be back under a master's hold. _Drukka ba drukka_ , they believe. And Qui-Gon Jinn has never faced an opponent who sees every battle that way.

His Force abilities will not be well respected either. Oh, Qui-Gon Jinn is _powerful_ , but his training is severely lacking, at least in the eyes of the Orthodoxy. He wouldn't have made it through the Clone War with his current skills, and he won't be seen as a Master on Mandalore with them. 

And that's not even touching his disregard for the ServiceCorps. He'd called Obi-Wan a washout for being sent to the AgriCorps in the other time. But here, on _Manda'yaim_ which had spent millenia barren, where the AgriCorps are the only reason they are not beholden to the Trade Federation or the Hutts for food, here where it is the MediCorps who take out most slave chips, here where it is the EduCorps who teach people previously forbidden how to read and write, here where it is the ExploraCorps who smuggle people from worlds they can not yet free, where they are the ones who most often get everyone and everything where they need to go, well, here, if Jinn says those words, Arla may not be able to save him from the blaster shots.

For what it's worth, Dooku is exactly how Arla had always imagined him being before he Fell. He was regal and imposing, perhaps a _bit_ too cunning for a Jedi, but there was no cruelty in him. In the time before, he and Vosa were sent to Galidraan around this time, and she knows, as all from her time did, that while it may not have officially been the date, Galidraan is where Dooku Fell. She prays this time goes smoother. She prays this time he doesn't.

She prays they didn't just orchestrate the meeting between a future Sith Lord and his apprentice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best work, but it's been a while without an update, so I figured I would try to do something. I have a pretty good idea of where I want to go with this fic, but I just don't yet know how to get there. :( 
> 
> Translations:  
> Mando'a  
> beskar - Mandalorian iron  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore; I tend to treat this as a King, but in canon that's not /quite/ the case.  
> Ky'Buir - Buir means "parent," and Mandalorians often add the first two or three letters of their parent's name to the start. For this series, "Buir" is also what Mandalorian Padawans call their Masters. So literally, this is translated as "Father Ky," but it's somewhere between "Dad" and "Master Ky."  
> Ka'ra - stars; refers to the Mandalorian belief of the Council of Fallen Kings
> 
> Amavikka  
> Drukka ba drukka - Freedom or death
> 
> As always, thank y'all for reading! Please tell me what you like and don't in the comments!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so everything in italics is Mando'a, whether it's written in English or Mando'a. Things in bold are just being emphasized.

Arla forces herself not to shake her head when she sees _Ben'buir_ waiting behind his chair at attention. She follows suit, having spent too long in the GAR as a Commander to sit while a General stood, even though by now she would've been a General too. Somewhere their men are laughing at them.

Obi-Wan and Sabine enter next, and while they feel confused, they do the same. She half expects them to ask what is going on, but they don't. She supposes they must think of it as a show-of-force, though whether for the _darmanda_ Duchess or the Core-bred Jedi, she doesn't know. 

She takes a moment to look over the three of them. The military bearing, it suits them. It's the way _Ben'buir_ holds it perfectly without thought, the way he looks ready to give or recieve orders either. It's the way Sabine and Obi-Wan almost relax into it, the way the _vod'e_ used to, like it's natural. Arla's not certain if it hurts or comforts her.

She's pulled from her musing when the doors open, revealing Sheev, Dooku, and Vosa. The trio look good together, and she pointedly **does not** think about the implications of **that**. 

Dooku holds himself with a certain arrogance notable in all of his Lineage, barring Ben'buir. It has certainly found its way into herself, even Shmi on occassion. Arla thinks it must come from regularly doing what others say is impossible. She lets herself wonder for just a moment if their shoulders will slump with humility when they realize how little they truly know. Xanatos' had, and while Arla thinks _Ben'buir_ may have enjoyed it just a touch, Arla had no personal grievances with him to bring her the same joy.

To be honest, Arla doesn't even have any grievances against Dooku yet. He hasn't killed her people - either group of them - yet. And if Arla can forgive **Jango Fett** and **Sheev Palpatine** for what their did in another time, she can forgive Yan Dooku. 

Qui-Gon Jinn, however, from what little she has seen, is the same man who broke _Ben'buir_ , and she **would** like to humble him.

Sheev stands behind his chair too. His posture is rigid, perfect. He is not the overly amiable Chancellor, nor is he the seated, shadowed Emperor. Sheev Nasaade is a Knight of the Mandalorian Jedi, and one only needs to look at him to see it.

Dooku and Vosa also stand behind their seats, but they fold their hands into their robes. Arla feels a phantom ache to do the same. It's been years since she had worn clothes which allowed the gesture. She tries to imagine Obi-Wan or Sabine doing so and can't. It's too soft, too submissive, and considering these are two kids who just last week broke the nose of an offworlder for insulting one of Jabba's former dancers, well, soft and submissive don't really fit.

Assaj drags in Kryze then, Shadow-walking, given the fact that the doors didn't open. Obi-Wan and Sabine struggle not to break their position to get a better look at the two blondes. There's a wave in the Force, which Arla can feel is Assaj sharing her point of view with the duo. Given what she can see of the two girls, Arla can imagine it's quite the sight.

Assaj is rough when she takes Kryze to her seat, not physically rough, but it's there in her tone, in the Force. It's in the way that, instead of at the wall behind Kryze, Assaj looks her dead in the eyes, like she's daring Kryze to make the wrong move. 

Kryze looks like she's torn between being paralyzed with fear and throwing a tantrum. Her curls have fallen and hang loosely around her shoulders. She wouldn't have access to the products necessary to hold them in place for some time. That sort of thing had to be earned, especially given how many ways a curling iron could be used as a weapon. 

She has her hands folded neatly in front of her. It's considered polite in the Core, but the humility of the gesture contrasts heavily with the proud lift of her chin. 

Before Arla can observe anything else about the girl, Xanatos enters with Jinn and Chun. Xani, her _vod'ika_ , is a mess of frustration-anger-fondness-desire. How _Ben'buir_ isn't knocked over by the strength of it astounds Arla, who sends a wave of calm through their bond. He sends back an apologetic wave. He is stiff-backed beside her when he lets her see the troubles with Jinn. 

It is no wonder the Jedi Master adores Satine Kryze so much; he is as genocidal as she and prefers the same methods. 

Once more, she's pulled from her musings when Ky enters the room. She had expected him to wear his Jedi robes, but he does not. He wears his armor, T-visor and all, and he stands by his Padawan at attention like the others. Arla finds comfort in that. She had feared Ky would leave them the first chance he got; he was, after all, a Coruscanti Jedi, and one unburdened by the future as Arla and _Ben'buir_. She had expected him to want to return home, and she had feared how Assaj would fare there. 

It seems her concerns weren't necessary, thank the Force. 

A few minutes pass before the final members of their group enter. Jango and Shmi walk in with no fanfare, their presence alone bringing greater attention and respect than a thousand trumpeteers announcing it.

The _Mando jettise_ place their fists to their chests while they bow to the _Mand'alor_ and his _Riduur_. The four Coruscanti Jedi bow as well, though they keep their hands folded in their robes. Kryze once again curtsies, and by the _Ka'ra_ , someone was going to have to teach her that is not a proper greeting amongst _Mando'ade_.

Droids pull out Jango and Shmi's seats. He sits first, even though normally he pulled her seat out for her and waited for her to sit. It is terribly old-fashioned, but it suits them, two children who the Galaxy forced to grow too quickly. The boy-king and his freed-slave-queen. Jango Fett is the _Mand'alor_ , but he worships his _Riduur_. 

As the rest sit and the adult _Mando'ade_ remove their helmets, Arla muses that Jango is not the only sentient in Mandalore who worships Shmi. There are many who think she is Aster, or at least her Daughter. Many of those they have freed think she is truly "Skywalker," truly "Ekkreth."

The droids bring hot shig, cold water, and salads then, helping pull Arla from her thoughts. They are straying today; she'll need to meditate later to regain some sense of focus. Or maybe sleep. That could help as well.

Jango starts the conversation with a simple, "I trust everyone has settled in well?"

"Yes, _Mand'alor_ ," Kryze answers. 

Assaj's intent to kick the disrespectful Duchess is palpable to even the most Force Null, so it's no wonder Ky is able to stop her. " ** _Nayc, ner ad_** ," he says. **No, my child**.

" _She's being disrespectful to our King_!" Assaj snipes back. And if a person didn't know that it was Jango who had insisted Assaj be allowed to make a lightsaber here whether she and Ky stayed or not, that it was Jango who taught her to read _Mando'a_ , that it was Jango who had broken Ky's arm the first time he heard Assaj call him "master" because he had misunderstood the reason, and if a person didn't know a thousand other stories, maybe they wouldn't understand why an eleven-year-old cared so much about something like etiquette. But since most people at the table knew, they didn't waste time asking why it mattered so much to her.

" _And it is the Leader of Ceremonies and Customs job to correct her, not yours_ ," Ky tries.

Jango tells her, " _Besides, Assaj'ika, my pride can withstand her disrespect when I've got such an ardent defender in you_." She looks rather mullish, which doesn't bode well for anyone's longevity, so he adds, " _If she still refuses to call me her King when you reach Senior Learner status, I'll let you be in charge of her combat training for a month - but only if you can keep from assaulting her now Assaj. Deal?"_

" _Elek, ner Mand'alor_!" Assaj agrees with delight-impatience.

Kryze has frozen solid. Sabine is not patient, "Oh, don't look like that. Assaj was going to kick you in the shins for being rude to _Jan'buir_ ; it's not like we were putting you in a sparring match with Ruusan."

"Who?"

" _Ruusan Ge'tal_ ," Obi-Wan says before immediately translating it into Basic, "Ruusan the Red. She's the daughter of True Mandalorians and a Jedi only because her Visions threatened to take her."

Sabine continues, "In fact, she almost couldn't swear the Jedi Code."

"She swore the _Resol'nare_ with ease, but she had to have _Jan'buir's_ blessing before she was able to swear to the Code."

"And, of course, that's not all. You see, Ruusan is traditional, and she views any insult against the _Mand'alor_ as her personal job to correct."

"But I don't understand what I did wrong," Kryze says. "I addressed the _Mand'alor_ by his title."

Sabine sighs, Obi-Wan has his lips pursed hard enough to flatten them, and Assaj is audibly grinding her teeth. Since the children aren't quite capable of explaining further, an adult needs to do so. Before anyone else can, _Ben'buir_ does, sounding less like the Negotiator addressing an aristocrat and more like a Mandalorian General addressing a shiny. "The issue, Miss Kryze, is that you claim to be Mandalorian, but you do not claim the _Mand'alor_ as your King. You should address him as " ** _ner_** _Mand'alor_ ," **my** King, if you do not wish to insult him."

She looks uncomfortable but nods. Arla doubts this is the end of the issue, but she's glad they've at least addressed it. She sends a comforting prod to _Ben'buir_. True, he may have realized the genocidal tyrant for what she is years ago, but that doesn't mean he's not hurt by her actions.

He sends back a thankful nudge of his own, although there are no visible tells. There won't be, not when he's like this. 

Jinn seems poised to speak, but Shmi beats him to it, addressing the two groups of Coruscanti Jedi, "Are you all settled in as well?"

"Yes, _Gar Ijaat_ ," Dooku answers, "We thank you for your generous hospitality. Sir Nasaade has been most gracious in answering our questions."

"That is good to hear, Master Dooku," and Arla marvels at the woman who can say that title with the respect and meaning it deserves given how she has suffered. "We want you and Padawan Vosa to feel welcome here. And you, Master Jinn? Are you and Padawan Chun doing well?"

"We are. Thank you, Your Highness. And thank you for the opportunity to be reacquainted with my former Padawan, Master Du Crion."

"Think nothing of it," Shmi says. "Our people understand well the importance of family, and I imagine Xani enjoyed seeing you and meeting his _vod'ika_?"

" _Elek, ner Be'Mand'alor Riduur_ ," Xanatos says. "Master Qui ony claimed Bruck as his Padawan about two months ago, so thankfully, I haven't missed much of his raising."

And, oh, there are a thousand implications of something so simple, and Arla is not imagining the fact that Xanatos is considering stealing Chun from Jinn. 

From there, conversation moves on, mostly staying to the topic of the Mandalorian Temple and the education it provides.

~*~

Ben has been sharing a table with Qui-Gon for less than forty-five minutes, and he already wants to challenge his former master to a duel in the training salles. He turns his full focus on Qui-Gon and projects to the same amount of authority he used to use against the likes of Tarkin and Lyall, "Master Jinn, do you know what this Temple used to be before it was one?"

"No, Master Nasaade, I don't."

"It was a farm, but most importantly, it was a House of Healing." Qui-Gon still doesn't understand, so Ben continues, choosing his words carefully. In truth, he's not trying to change Qui-Gon's mind at all; it's a waste of effort. But Dooku and Vosa haven't made up their minds yet, and neither has Chun, and Ben can hope to turn their opinions favorably. "We were stranded on Tatooine for four long years. It was only the Force's will that we happened upon Shmi, that we were able to leave at all. Our ship overheated, and we were left drifting for a full cycle. When we felt comfortable attempting to navigate her, do you want to guess what planet was nearest?"

"Mandalore?" Padawan Vosa asks.

"Indeed, Padawan. Mandalore, or as we call it, _Manda'yaim_. We are Jedi here, regardless of what Master Jinn thinks, and we go where the Force takes us. And the Force brought us **home**.

"But home wasn't then what it is now. There were no wildflowers, no crops outside of greenhouses. It was barren, abused. The planet and the people both were suffering. 

"We decided to stay, at least for awhile because there was no way our ship could make it to Coruscant, and we couldn't afford repairs and fuel. We were granted a homestead inbetween Keldabe and Sundari, and we set to work. We set to work fixing up the house, growing in the greenhouse, and healing patients - sentient or not. We saved up for a droid to help us heal the land enough to farm. We helped our neighbors do the same. And do you know what the Force did, Master Jinn? It sang.

"It sang with every patient we healed. It sang with every plant we helped grow, even the weeds. It sang with the first harvest, meager as it was. And do you know what, Master Jinn? The Force still sings with these things. It sings with every freed slave, whether we're able to liberate the whole planet or only one sentient. It sings every time we can tell the Trade Federation we don't need to buy goods from people whose workers are paid less than a credit a day. It sings every time we do things because each of them fights the Dark, each of them brings a little more Light to the Galaxy."

"I do not doubt the good the ServiceCorps do, Master Nasaade, but surely you can agree Knights and Masters have other work to attend to, that Padawans have greater lessons to attend."

Shmi is filled with not-quite-anger. She thinks Qui-Gon is stupid, which she can forgive, but he is leaning now towards elitist, which she can not. "Our Knights and Masters do not find any other work more important than providing for our people. Of course, many choose to take missions off-world, but that does not mean they will not help while here. It does not mean those aren't the jobs needed to be done elsewhere. And most consider the acts of helping others first to be the greatest lesson any of us can learn."

Qui-Gon is struggling to release his own budding anger into the Force, "Of course, Your Highness. I mean no offense. It is only that in the Republic, Jedi are seen as diplomats and guardians. We do not have time to see to the more... mundane aspects of its running."

"Perhaps if the Republic focused more on providing full bellies and warm beds, they would have less use for **diplomats** ," Obi-Wan says bluntly, challenging the Jedi Master without thought. Ben would never have dared to do so at that age.

Qui-Gon clearly expects him to be reprimanded, but Shmi only smiles at her son, pride evident, "That is a good point, _Obi'ka_." She looks Qui-Gon in the eye with a raised eyebrow, the challenge clear.

Thankfully, Dooku saves from the bate. "It is, _Gar Ijaat_ , and when we return to Coruscant, I will bring it to the Council myself. It seems we have given our ServiceCorps and its members undeserved disrespect." 

"I'm glad to hear it, Master Dooku."

The droids begin taking away the soup bowls and replacing them with the main course. It's a pasta, wide noodles with a red vegetable sauce. The sauce is mostly tomato, basil, and garlic, at least at its core. They tend to water sautee whatever vegetables are beginning to wilt, then puree them before mixing them into the sauce. It stretches it just a bit further, cuts down on food waste the planet can not readily afford, and adds to the overall flavor. This one is full of extra pepper. And even the cheese which joins the sauce between layers is spicy. The meal is the sort that feels the _Mandos_ at the table with a sense of home.

The silence is comfortable to Ben. Anakin didn't linger over food, preferring to eat it then talk. Cody was the same way, struggling against the Kaminos' orders that meals were for eating, not talking, that his General was owed his attention even over his food, even if nothing important was being discussed. And then there was Arla, who was raised in the GAR and had thus adopted some of their men's quirks - including this one, to Ben's chagrin. Then they'd added Shmi to their family, and she'd followed the same path as her son when it came to eating as quickly as possible. And then there were the _Haat Mando'ade_ , who rarely had time cook and eat an actual meal instead of rations and didn't exactly savor ration packs. So, yes, meal time silence is quite comfortable for Ben. 

Padawan Vosa disagrees. She smiles brightly at Xanatos and says, "I can't believe I missed your Knighting, Xani! And your a Master even! Tell me everything, make it like I was there."

So Xanatos does. He's a natural orator, his former-Padawan-brother and former-Padawan. He can make a history lesson more appealing than a holo-drama to the Learners - young or old. He finishes by proudly telling about his discovery of adding the Force-imbued crystals to the agricultural droids, making it clear that it was his proudest achievement to date. 

Ben knows his Padawans well enough to know that tone was meant to pick a fight with Qui-Gon. Instead of getting involved, he takes another bite of pasta. They're both adults, both Jedi Masters even. They can handle themselves. 

He does send a wave of warning to Obi-Wan and Sabine and Assaj not to do so as well. If Qui-Gon started trouble with the _ad'ike_ , Ben would have to intervene. And he'd really rather not have to harm his old Master.

Padawan Vosa isn't giving the Jedi Master time to reply however. She lacks tact, but he supposes someone with as much raw power in the Force as she has rarely has had need of it. "You make it sound as if you learned as much here as you did on Coruscant, Xani."

"I think I may have learned more, Koma. The Ruusan Reformation stole many of our skills from us and put false barriers in place for many others. Come now, Koma, only Jedi Shadows are taught to Shadow-walk on Coruscant, and only a select few are taught how to side-along Shadow-walk. But here, just a few hours ago, the four of you were side-along Shadow-walked by a pair Junior Padawans. Knowing that, can you truly tell me Coruscant has taught you everything it could?"

"No," both Padawan Vosa and Master Dooku say at once.

In another lifetime, this realization had been part of why the pair had Fallen. Dooku had blamed his lack of knowledge in the ways of the Force with his failings, with Galidraan. And Vosa had simply chafed at the restraints on what she could do and learn and be. 

Ben is preparing his argument in his head when Jango speaks. "The two of you are here to investigate the Temple, yes?"

"Yes, _Mand'alor_."

"Okay, so what better way is there to see what we teach than to learn at it? You're a Jedi Master, right? So you'll be able to see if something actually violates your Code or just an arbitrary rule. And take your older Padawan and his with you; I don't trust them not to cause trouble."

"I am a Master of the Jedi Order-" Qui-Gon starts.

"And he is still your buir, and you would do well to obey him until you become the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order."

It only gets worse from there. For his part, Ben tucks into his cake and let's them have at it. Obi-Wan is stealing Sabine's muja berries, and she is stealing his cake, and their reaction to the other being a thief never gets old. 

Besides, he has other things to think about, like how to explain to a pair of Jedi Masters that they're going to have more than a few classes at the Initiate level. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ben'buir - literally, Father Ben. In my Mando Temple, this would be the "right" way to say Master Ben. From Arla, it's more in the traditional Mando'a of Dad.  
> Darmanda - literally "not Mandalorian"; this is a grave insult  
> Vod'e - literally siblings, but here it refers to the clone troopers  
> Vod'ika - younger sibling; little brother/sister  
> Mando jetties - Mandalorian Jedi (plural)  
> Mand'alor - sole ruler of Mandalore; I use this title to mean King, but that's not entirely accurate for canon  
> Riduur - Spouse  
> Ka'ra - literally stars; here it refers to the myth of the ruling council of fallen Kings  
> Mando'ade - Mandalorians  
> Nayc, ner ad - No, my child  
> Assaj'ika - Little Assaj  
> Elek, ner Mand'alor - Yes, my King  
> Jan'buir - Father Jango; basically just Dad in Mando'a  
> Ruusan Ge'tal - Ruusan (the) Red  
> Resol'nare - the Six Actions; these are the binding rules one has to follow to be Mandalorian  
> Ner Mand'alor - My King  
> Gar Ijaat - Your Honor; this is a title of my creation meant to be the Mando equivalent of Your Highness  
> Elek, ner Be'Mand'alor Riduur - literally, Yes, my King's Spouse; basically, Yes, my Queen  
> Manda'yaim - Mandalore  
> Obi'ka - Little Obi  
> Haat Mando'ade - True Mandalorians; they were a faction during the Mandalorian Civil War fighting against Kyr'stad (Death Watch) and the New Mandalorians. They were lead by Jango's adoptive father Jaster Mereel (and later by Jango himself in canon)  
> Ad'ike - children
> 
> So Jango is kind of scheming here. He and Shmi have figured out that Dooku is somehow part of the "Vision" Ben and Arla shared, alongside Sheev and Assaj. They know something involved Xanatos and Chun, and they have it well and truly established that Qui-Gon Jinn is an asshole (and about 3/4 of that information came from Xanatos by accident). Anyway, the point is that Jango is going to "steal" Dooku and Komari because that's definitely how you fix things, right?
> 
> Someone asked for ages, so here's a rough idea:  
> Obi-Wan, Sabine, Assaj, and Bruck are eleven (sorry to the person who asked before and I said Obi was thirteen!)  
> Ben is in roughly his mid-forties  
> Arla is in her early thirties  
> Jango is about twenty-five  
> Shmi is about the same  
> Sheev is in his early twenties  
> Qui-Gon is old enough to know better than how he's acting. (Honestly, I have no real idea of what age Qui-Gon would be here. That is also true for Dooku and Ky).
> 
> Before anybody asks, I haven't got the slightest idea how Xanatos' machine works. I took the idea for the whatchamacallits the Empire gave the Noghri and ran with it. 
> 
> Also, yes, that was just lasagna they were eating. I tried to make it sound interesting and exotic, but I think I failed. Also, just to be clear, they aren't eating four-course meals everyday. Pretty much all meals are standard one-course affairs, although they probably add dessert in a couple times a week. 
> 
> I'm really excited to show how an Orthodox Jedi classroom is set up and works! 
> 
> As always, thank y'all for reading! Love it or hate it, please let me know in the comments!


End file.
